Il fallait mieux choisir son camp
by Nephariel
Summary: Emily Kaldwin, impératrice déchue, se rendit au Manoir Mécanique afin d'assouvir sa vengeance contre l'une des personnes qui l'a faite tombée. Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait comme prévues pour le Grand Inventeur... (OS/Lemon) (Emily/Kirin)


**Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques réflexions, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un petit texte pour me changer un peu les idées par rapport à ma fanfiction principale, Le Vestige, et aussi pour pouvoir tester un autre type de fic sur un univers de Bethesda que j'affectionne également beaucoup : Dishonored.**

 **Cette fic se déroule durant le second jeu avec un niveau de chaos faible et dans une réalité où Emily a décidé d'accepter la marque de l'Outsider. Il est préférable de lire seulement si vous y avez déjà joué au préalable.**

 **Ce One-Shot sera un** **Lemon** **(Emily Kaldwin/Kirin Jindosh), âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

 **L'univers de « Dishonored » appartient à Bethesda.**

 **Merci à mon amie Christel pour avoir corrigé et donné son avis sur cet OS.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et pensez à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Le soleil qui resplendissait fièrement au-dessus de la vaste ville de Karnaca allait sûrement se coucher dans les deux heures qui suivraient, d'après son jugement. La jeune femme se trouvait dans le quartier de la Haute Aventa qui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur toute la cité et surtout d'accéder à la résidence de sa prochaine victime, Kirin Jindosh, le Grand inventeur, celui qui a créé les soldats mécaniques. Il avait participé au coup d'état visant à mettre Delilah sur le trône et ça, Emily voulait le lui faire payer. De plus, l'homme détenait Anton Sokolov et il était très probable que ce dernier se soit fait torturer pour ses grandes connaissances. Au plus profond de son âme, l'impératrice déchue savait qu'il ne lâcherait aucune information, quelles que soient les souffrances qu'on lui infligerait. Cependant l'homme était âgé et par conséquent beaucoup plus fragile. Elle devait absolument le sortir de là au plus vite !

La jeune femme, dans sa grande soif de vengeance, avait tout de même des principes : elle ne tuait jamais ses cibles (ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, dans la mesure du possible), elle préférait se contenter de les garder en vie en trouvant un autre moyen de les neutraliser. Parfois, rester en vie est un sort bien pire que la mort.

Emily s'approcha de l'entrée du manoir. Elle savait qu'elle devait être extrêmement prudente car, d'après les rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues, la demeure était un vrai labyrinthe truffé de pièges, de gardes et surtout de soldats mécaniques particulièrement redoutables. Heureusement, la marque de l'Outsider la protégeait. La sensation de puissance qu'elle lui prodiguait était enivrante.

La femme mit du temps à trouver Sokolov, elle dû avoir recourt à nombre de stratagèmes. L'aspect dédaléen de la luxueuse demeure ne l'aidait absolument pas à se repérer, de nombreux leviers servant à changer la place ou l'apparence des pièces se trouvaient çà-et-là. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, ce manoir était le fruit d'une technologie avancée. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Jindosh, propriétaire et créateur de cette bâtisse, soit parvenu à atteindre le poste tant convoité de Grand Inventeur, il était d'ailleurs l'élève d'Anton autrefois.

Pendant qu'Emily parcourait les couloirs, la voix de Kirin retentissait par des haut-parleurs. Il pouvait épier ses moindres gestes grâce à des détecteurs de mouvement dans les murs.

Il faisait quelques commentaires, la complimentait sur la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve mais aussi sur sa capacité à réussir à survivre aussi longtemps dans ce labyrinthe meurtrier. Il n'oubliait pas, bien sûr, de lui rappeler qu'aussi bonne soit ses capacités, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir vivante au bout du compte.

Après être sortie victorieuse, non sans mal, d'un combat contre deux soldats mécaniques, l'impératrice déchue parvint à libérer Sokolov. Ce dernier était mal en point. Il avait visiblement été violemment torturé. Une fois la sortie du manoir atteinte, le vieil homme lui révéla que Jindosh possédait une machine capable de manipuler l'esprit de celui qui s'y trouvait. La victime devenait donc un pantin que l'on pouvait contrôler à sa guise. Cette information donna une idée à la jeune femme : elle allait utiliser cette arme contre le Grand Inventeur, le privant de son intelligence et de son savoir tant convoités.

Emily se faufila donc encore une fois dans la bâtisse. Kirin était bien évidemment mécontent qu'elle ait réussi à libérer Anton. Elle atteignit le laboratoire du propriétaire. Au moment d'atteindre le seuil de celui-ci, l'un des haut-parleurs se déclencha : « Vous m'avez trouvé Majesté, enfin ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais vous n'êtes que la deuxième personne à entrer dans cette pièce, le laboratoire le plus sophistiqué des îles. Essayez de ne rien casser en mourant. (Il reprit son inspiration.) Soldats mécaniques, éliminez l'intrus ! »

La femme ne se fit pas prier, elle les combattit et s'en tira. L'homme, étonné et abasourdi des capacités de l'impératrice déchue, sortit un pistolet et le pointa contre son ennemie. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se déplacer à grande vitesse près de lui. Elle lui asséna un grand coup de pied et Kirin lâcha son arme qui tomba en contre-bas. Elle le frappa à la tête et il s'évanouit. Emily le souleva et l'emmena jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la machine. Elle lui attacha les mains et les pieds à l'aide des sangles se trouvant sur la chaise. Elle attendit quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps que Jindosh revienne à lui. Étonnamment, personne ne sembla avoir remarqué son absence, certainement parce qu'il passait le plus clair de sa journée dans son laboratoire et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte de ce qui lui arrivait. L'impératrice déchue, ayant remarqué le mouvement de sa cible, lança :

« Enfin réveillé, Jindosh ?

\- Vous comptez utiliser cette machine sur moi ? dit-il, en restant le plus neutre possible.

\- Peut-être, mais avant, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais faire. »

La femme s'approcha de lui avec une grâce féline et l'embrassa. Kirin, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, se débattit pour tenter d'échapper de l'emprise de sa tortionnaire. Elle interrompit le baiser et regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda le Grand Inventeur, décontenancé.

\- Je vous embrasse, répondit-elle avec un petit air moqueur, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

\- Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'Emily pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu plus violemment cette fois. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme pour pouvoir prendre appui sur lui afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas, qu'il n'était pas aussi faible, mais malheureusement pour lui, son corps disait le contraire. Au bout d'un certain temps, la femme sentait qu'il commençait peu à peu à lâcher prise, elle discerna même une bosse qui commençait à se former sur son pantalon. Elle décida donc de passer à l'étape suivante. La dominante commença lentement à déboutonner le pantalon de Kirin, elle passa sa main droite à l'intérieur de son caleçon et le caressa langoureusement. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme et un petit sourire se dessina sur la bouche de l'impératrice déchue pendant qu'elle lui embrassait le cou. Sentant que c'était le moment, elle baissa le pantalon puis le sous-vêtement de Jindosh. Elle savait qu'elle avait désormais une emprise totale sur lui. Elle passa ses doigts sur le pénis du Grand Inventeur et finit par le mettre dans sa bouche, tout en débutant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle et le liquide blanc et chaud se déversait dans la cavité buccale de la femme.

Elle entreprit de passer sa langue sur son gland, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier son plaisir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, se redressa et enleva son pantalon. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de prendre son pied ! Nue, Emily chevaucha l'homme qui n'y trouva rien à y redire, trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration. Son appareil génital déjà excité, elle n'attendit pas pour s'empaler sur lui. Kirin voulait toucher le corps de la femme, lui caresser ses magnifiques seins, mais ces maudites sangles l'en empêchaient ! Il se prit d'une soudaine vague de honte. Non pas qu'il fut particulièrement prude, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir de tels émotions face à celle qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Sa Majesté Impériale. Ses pensées furent vite balayées par les actions de ladite Majesté qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux ébène tout en l'embrassant intensément et en poursuivant sa danse endiablée. La sensation du liquide chaud qui se déversait en elle était si agréable ! Les mouvements de va-et-vient ainsi que les cris de plaisir se firent de plus en plus fort et fréquents. Ils arrivèrent même à l'orgasme, gémissant à l'unisson. Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient totalement épuisés, Emily décida donc de mettre fin à ses actions. Elle se retira et se rhabilla. Elle prit également soin de reboutonner le pantalon de Jindosh, qui avait le visage rougi par l'effort.

L'homme regarda l'impératrice et lui demanda, entre deux respirations : « Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je vais tirer ce levier et tous vos souvenirs s'en iront ! expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Non… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous faites ! Je suis prêt à vous donner tout ce que vous voulez ! (Voyant que la femme persistait, il continua à supplier.) Non, ne faites pas ça ! Imaginez tout le savoir qui sera perdu ! Des siècles de progrès ! »

Sans un mot, elle tira le levier et de violentes décharges électrique secouèrent l'homme. Au bout de quelques instants, la machine s'arrêta et Kirin s'évanouit. Elle s'approcha de lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant et quitta le laboratoire en entendant le Grand Inventeur visiblement éveillé dire des phrases sans queue ni tête, sûrement un effet secondaire.

« Il fallait mieux choisir son camp, Jindosh. »


End file.
